O Caderno
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: A verdade, Riza, é que foi você quem me ensinou a amar." Royai, songfic. Presente para Shadow.laet


_**O Caderno**_

-- Eu já disse ao senhor que não quero ouvir. – A loura falou pela quinta vez nos últimos três minutos.

-- Por favor, Riza. Escute o que tenho a dizer. É serio. – Roy tentava de todas as maneiras possíveis convencer a moça a escutá-lo.

-- Certo. – Ela suspirou, derrotada. – Entre, Coronel.

O moreno adentrou o pequeno apartamento da mulher. Nunca havia estado lá antes. Afinal, nunca havia tido algo tão importante para ser conversado, que não pudesse ser feito entre as paredes do quartel, ou simplesmente dentro do carro.

Roy engoliu em seco. É, realmente, o precisava falar para a moça, era importante. Iria mudar a vida de ambos. Claro, se ela lhe permitisse tal fato.

-- Então, o que quer? – Riza falou, por fim.

-- Uma chance. – Roy fez uma pausa, e olhou diretamente nos olhos avermelhados e confusos da subordinada. – Sei o que todos pensam de mim, e quero provar que posso mudar, mas preciso que você me dê uma chance.

-- E quer que eu acredite nisso como?

Mustang soltou um suspiro, que não passou despercebido pela loura, e abaixou a cabeça. Tirou um pequeno caderno do bolso de seu sobretudo e o entregou a amiga. Depois disso, deu-lhe um doce beijo na testa, e sussurou em seu ouvido que lesse. E então, virou-se para ir embora.

Riza corou um pouco com o ato do velho amigo. Quando ele saiu de seu apartamento, a moça trancou a porta e sentou-se no improvisado sofá. Improvisado, pois seu apartamento ainda estava cheio de caixas. Desde que voltara para a Central City, não tivera tempo de arrumar.

Abriu o caderno em uma página qualquer, e encontrou um pequeno texto. Não era um texto qualquer, já que falava sobre uma lembrança de quando eram crianças.

**Sou eu que vou seguir você**

**Do primeiro rabisco até o bê-á-bá**

**Em todos os desenhos**

**Coloridos vou estar**

**A casa, a montanha, duas nuvens no céu**

**E um sol a sorrir no papel**

"_Riza!" Um pequenino Roy gritava pela amiga, enquanto entrava afobado na casa de Hawkeye-sensei._

"_O que foi Leroy?" A menininha respondeu, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso doce. "Que bom que voltou da sua casa, tava com saudades!"_

"_Aqui, o que eu prometi." O moreno disse, corando um pouco._

_Tirou do bolso uma caixinha preta, e mostrou para ela._

"_O que é isso, Royie?" Seus olhos avermelhados estavam brilhando de curiosidade._

"_A minha promessa, ué? Lembra que eu disse que a gente ia ficar junto pra sempre?"_

"_Sim, mas..."_

_Então, Roy abriu a caixa, cortando-a. A lourinha sabia o que era aquilo._

_Um anel de casamento._

"_Eu sei que é um pouco velho, mas é que esse anel é herança de família." Mustang fez uma pausa, como que para tomar coragem. "Casa comigo, Riizie?"_

-x-

Riza acordou assustada, nem percebera que caíra no sono. Por qual motivo tinha sonhado com aquilo, e justo agora?

Ah, claro. O texto do Roy. Falava sobre esse dia.

Continuou a folhear o caderno. Realmente, aquilo era o "confidente" do Coronel, desde a morte de Maes – pelo menos, achava isso.

Encontrou, também, uma folha com um enorme "Casa comigo, Riizie?" escrito nela. Hawkeye levantou como que num impulso, pegou uma jaqueta e saiu de casa correndo.

**Sou eu que vou ser seu colega**

**Seus problemas ajudar a resolver**

**Te acompanhar nas provas bimestrais**

**Você vai ver**

**Serei de você confidente fiel**

**Se seu pranto molhar meu papel**

"_Vovó?" Um Roy, de mais ou menos nove anos corria pela casa. "Cadê a senhora?"_

"_Aqui meu querido." Uma idosa respondeu-lhe, sorrindo docemente. "O que aconteceu, Roy?"_

"_Vó, você me ajuda a escolher um anel?"_

"_Pra quem, meu querido?"_

"_Pra Riizie."_

"_Ah, a filha do seu sensei? Mas pra que quer dar um anel pra ela?"_

"_É por causa de uma promessa. A gente prometeu que ia ficar pra sempre juntos."_

_A senhora sorriu. "Então, quer pedi-la em casamento?" Roy corou, e assentiu. Então, ela continuou. "Eu tenho um anel que eu ganhei do seu avô, e é herança de família. Pegue, e dê pra ela. Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar"_

_O pequeno deu um abraço na mulher, contente. "Obrigada, vovó!"_

-x-

Roy despertou num impulso, e sentou-se na cama. Havia tempo que não se lembrava desse dia. Talvez fosse por ter entregado o caderno para Riza.

A única coisa da qual tinha certeza era de que queria muito que ela lesse. Ah, e como queria.

Foi então que escutou alguém bater na porta de sua casa.

**Sou eu que vou ser seu amigo**

**Vou lhe dar abrigo**

**Se você quiser**

**Quando surgirem seus primeiros raios de mulher**

**A vida se abrirá num feroz carrossel**

**E você vai rasgar meu papel**

Riza não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo ali. Só sabia que precisava falar com ele.

-- Riizie? – Roy parecia assustado de vê-la ali, àquela hora da noite. – Entra, vem.

-- Desculpe vir agora, mas eu realmente preciso conversar.

-- Sobre o que?

-- Isso. – Disse-lhe, mostrando o caderno.

-- Você leu?

Riza assentiu. -- Eu me lembrei. Da nossa promessa.

-- Que bom, mas...

-- Me desculpe por ter esquecido. – Disse, cortando-o novamente. – Mas quero saber o porquê disso agora.

Roy sorriu. -- Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ia ter que falar com você sobre isso. Aposto que quer saber o motivo de eu ter feito isso, não? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Então, deixe-me te contar.

**O que está escrito em mim**

**Comigo ficará guardado**

**Se lhe dá prazer**

**A vida segue sempre em frente**

**O que se há de fazer**

-- A verdade, - Roy começou - é que eu sei o que todos pensam de mim. Que sou um mulherengo que não é capaz de gostar de verdade de alguém. E isso não é verdade, sabe? A prova disso é o que você leu. Eu consigo sim, amar.

"Quer prova maior que tudo o que leu? Riizie, eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça. Desde que te conheci, quando você tinha cinco anos. Eu acho que me apaixonei por você no dia em que te vi pela primeira vez."

"Você é a única que consigo imaginar vivendo ao meu lado. Eu acho... ou melhor, eu tenho certeza que só saio com varias mulheres para tentar colocar na cabeça que você nunca vai ser minha. A não ser, claro, que você tenha mudado de idéia. Mas se não for isso, Ri, o que eu posso fazer?"

-- Roy, esse caderno... – Ela sibilou, assim que ele fez uma pausa.

-- Eu tenho desde que te conheci. E escrevo nele desde um dia depois que falei com você a primeira vez.

-- Mas por que você...

Ele cortou-a novamente. -- A verdade, Riza, é que foi você quem me ensinou a amar.

Disse-lhe, e então lhe deu um doce beijo em seus lábios.

**Só peço a você um favor**

**Se puder**

**Não me esqueça num canto qualquer**

Na manhã seguinte, quando o despertador tocou, Roy se encontrou deitado no sofá, com Riza em seu colo.

-- Riizie? – Ele a cutucou. – Tá na hora.

-- Sério Leroy? – Ela manhou. – Não quero ir...

-- Prefere ficar aqui?

-- Preferir, eu prefiro, mas...

-- Então, a gente fica aqui. Eu ligo pros rapazes e falo que você está de folga e eu me esqueci de avisar. – Roy fez uma pausa. – E, Ri...

-- Sim?

-- Casa comigo?

**-x-**

**Promessa cumprida, Su. Espero que goste.**

**Ah, e eu usei o Leroy, homenagenzinha a você, não se importa né?**

**Xoxo**

**Mizinha Cristopher.**


End file.
